The Madness of Uchiha Sasuke
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: Deep in the dark woods, is a long forgotten mansion. A place where the devil dwels. A place where women disappear without a trace. Where the past of Uchiha Sasuke is hidden among madness. T to be safe.


**Hello everyone! I know I should be working on ****_You're Doing It Wrong_****, but I decided to turn this out. **

**As usual, The Madness of Duke Venomania (the official english name being Dance With Asmodeus) was on a continuous loop on my I-pod. All of a sudden it hit me! I can soooo see Sasuke as the dude who captures all the women (AKA The Duke). And thus this was created!**

**If you have never heard the song The Madness of Duke Venomania... THEN GO LISTEN TO IT! It is a Vocaloid song featuring Gakupo (Gackpoid), Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, Megpoid (Gumi), and KAITO. It's produced by mothy who does some wonderful things with those Vocaloids. Razzy on Youtube also had a SPECTACULAR english version if you don't enjoy japanese.**

_**Disclaimer: I am not a dude, therefore I do not own Naruto. I am not technologically savvy enough to have come up with and then developed something as genius and complex as the characters of Vocaloid, so there you have it.**_

* * *

The wind howled ominously as the full moon watched impassively from its perch in the sky. The forest that stood tall and proud below the moon was dark and seemed to be filled with mysteries. The trees seemed to whisper lost secrets at each other as the wind viciously tore its way through the branches. They told of a long forgotten mansion hidden deep inside the forest. A place where no one dare ventures. A place where women seem to disappear without a trace.

A place where the devil dwells.

A lone figure sat atop one of the trees, outlined by the moon. Their hair was thrown around wildly by the wind. The figure smirked as they heard the secrets murmured by the trees and as the next gust of wind blew, they disappeared.

A flash of crimson was all that was seen and the wind seemed to scream even louder, it's screams filled with the desire for blood.

_Now, shall we dance?_

* * *

A dark-haired man strolled through the dimly lit halls of a large mansion confidently. The resounding _clack_ of his boots echoed throughout the house as he walked on. He noticed the doors in the hallways were cracked open, the pale light that escaped through the crack tried to invite him in, it tried to seduce him. He smirked, enjoying the feeling that came with walking by the doors, relishing in the power he held firmly in his greedy palms.

"Sasuke-sama!" Whines and cries bounced off the marble floors and fine walls. He merely chuckled and continued on his way. As his few steps grew farther away, the whines coming from the rooms became more prominent. They were ignored. He came to a stop at the end of the hallway, an impressive pair of doors stood in his way. He threw open the doors. Inside the lavishly furnished room that was revealed, a throne sat in the center of the room. Four beautiful women sat encircling it. Upon seeing him, they gasped.

"Sasuke-sama!" they cried in sync, their glassy eyes lighting up, "You're back!" The Duke, Uchiha Sasuke, merely smirked and seated himself in his throne, tossing one leg carelessly over his knee. He watched with dark glee as the women surrounded his throne, crouching near his legs or leaning on the sides, begging for attention. They stared up at him with pouty lips and glazed eyes. Long cornflower colored hair invaded his vision for a moment before he felt slender arms drape around his neck. He remained impassive to the woman.

"Ne, Sasuke-sama," a mature voice purred in his ear, "Can't we have some fun?" The Duke's lips twitched and he pulled her in his lap. The woman, nearly twenty-five, giggled with delight and moved to straddle his waist but she was prevented from doing so. Blue eyes shimmered with annoyance as Sasuke snatched a pale arm from the side and hoisted the owner into his lap as well. Pale, almost lavender like, eyes watched him hungrily, sneaking a smirk at the pouting blonde.

"You two, out." He ordered the remaining two women. One crossed their arms over their chest in annoyance. The other huffed.

"But Sasuke-sama!" she whined, brown eyes pleading.

"Out." They obeyed, sighing dramatically as they did so. Once the two had left the room, Sasuke felt two pairs of hands tearing at his clothes. His shirt was ripped from his chest and four hands roamed over the exposed skin greedily. The mad Duke's hands snuck into lavish kimonos, cold fingers groping around. The two women shrieked with delight.

"Ne Sasuke-sama, don't tease us!" A shy voice squeaked. Sasuke grinned with malicious glee.

"Be patient Hinata." The woman, barely sixteen, frowned cutely. The blonde who was now licking his neck, purred.

"Come on Sasuke-sama, just get on with it!" she urged in a husky voice.

"As impatient as ever aren't we Ino?" he murmured as he turned his head into the crook of her neck.

* * *

Screams of pleasure sounded all throughout the house. Sweat fell from three naked bodies and mixed before splashing on the ground. Breathy moans sounded in Sasuke's ear.

His name was screamed.

Ino or Hinata, he didn't know who had shouted. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for ruling over the women he captured, to be the most desired man. That was all that mattered to him. He would show all who had mocked him in the past. For now though, he would simply drown himself in pleasure.

* * *

"_Why do you try so hard? You will never be like him!"_

_"Such a foolish child with foolish dreams!"_

Laughter.

_"Father, elders, please stop! I will make you proud, I can do it!"_

Silence.

_"You will never be like your brother Sasuke. Accept it and move on."_

Tears leaked out of a small boys obsidian eyes. He moved to turn away and run but a shadowy figure caught his attention. Long raven hair swayed slightly as the figure stopped moving and turned. Young Sasuke held his breath as piercing crimson eyes regarded him. The boy silently prayed that he would be noticed. His hopes were diminished as the taller figure turned and walked away.

_"Itachi..."_

* * *

He took great satisfaction in grabbing her soft hands and pressing a forceful kiss to her plump lips. Beautiful green eyes, glazed over by lust, regarded him with undivided attention. Her pink hair was mused and Sasuke smirked as he brushed it out of her face.

"Sakura." he murmured. She merely giggled and caressed his face, she frowned however, when her hands reached his head.

"Where did your hair go?" she mumbled in confusion, eyes trying to clear the fog that obscured them. His heart felt a sharp pang. She was quickly silenced when Sasuke placed another forceful kiss over her lips. Moaning, she wound her arms around his neck, eyes glazing over once more.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun? Why are you crying?"_

_"What! You want to surpass your brother?" _

_"Hahaha! Sasuke-kun you can't do that! How silly!"_

* * *

Sasuke growled and pushed the annoying memories aside. None of that mattered now, he had taken his revenge. He had stolen _that man's_ most treasured possession, she was his now. He bit and sucked on the juncture of Sakura's neck as she moaned aloud. Nearby, large, doe-like, brown eyes watched him with the same hungry and glazed look as the others.

"Sasuke-sama!" She whined, her small body trapped pitifully under one of his arms. He took notice of her pitiful cry and turned his attention to her. He smirked lazily, watching her movements.

"Sweet little TenTen always has to wait doesn't she? Poor little TenTen." Before she could protest to his cooing, he slammed his mouth over hers. The young girl moaned in pleasure and arched into his touch. Sasuke chuckled wickedly into her mouth.

More screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house that night.

* * *

The confident _clack _sounded throughout the mansion again as Sasuke walked down the halls. He moved towards the gate with purposeful strides. Upon arriving at the gate, he was met with a tall, cloaked figure. He chuckled darkly.

Another woman for his harem. He led the woman into the mansion.

It was rather strange that she said nothing as they walked. Sasuke disregarded it though, she was under his power what did it matter? She would scream for him soon enough. They stopped in front of the large pair of doors and Sasuke spun her a bit before pulling her close.

"Why do you hide your face beautiful woman?" The mysterious figure leaned close and Sasuke smirked as he reached to pull the hood away.

He froze upon seeing an endless crimson gaze from the dark depths of the hood.

At the same time he felt a sick, piercing, agony from his chest.

He thought he felt his heart stop beating.

It probably did.

* * *

Sasuke screamed and clawed at his bleeding chest, from which a long dagger was firmly placed in. He watched in horror as a pale hand reached up and threw the cloak away from the once mysterious figure. Long, raven, hair tied back fluttered slightly from the breeze and crimson eyes, so much like the color of blood, regarded him apathetically.

Sasuke wheezed and coughed, watching as his blood mixed with sweat. It was purple in color. The once powerful duke could feel tears leaking out of his eyes as that man walked around him and threw open the large doors. Sasuke howled in agony.

"Itachi!"

* * *

Dozens of women were scattered throughout the grand entrance as they ran towards the doors. None paid any attention to their bleeding jailer. Their eyes were cleared and they ran towards the villages they had been stolen from.

Itachi stood at the door, waiting for the prize that had been stolen away from him.

Long pink hair swayed slowly side to side as Sakura approached the doors. Her green eyes, once pale and foggy, were now clear and a bright emerald. Her bare feet made almost sound on the ground as she walked closer and closer to the man she was stolen away from. Using the last of his energy, Sasuke called out her name.

"Sa-kura." She paused and turned, her nightgown like dress fluttering as she spun. Her eyes were inquisitive, searching his rapidly paling ones. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a low, cold, tenor.

"Sakura, come."

She turned and left without another word. The heavy doors closed behind her, submerging Sasuke into a world of darkness where he was alone with his madness.

* * *

**Edited. So I came back and took out the lyrics because they weren't allowed. Goddamn legalities. Why is it that I put half of some unofficial lyrics in my song I get all these motherfuckers climbing up my ass but there's about, a bajillion stories on here with the whole damn copy-righted lyrics that are totally fine?! Ferseriously, WHAT. THE. FUCK. **

**Pshhhh, even though I'm pretty pissed, I came back and cleaned up because I finally got some free time to do so. Also one unknown reviewer said they reported the story for being in violation. So I went and fixed it so it doesn't get removed because some of you said you actually liked it and I actually really like how this turned out.**

**Half of the reviews I got said take it down, that's just depressing. **

**Plus I really liked the few lyrics I put in, I felt they enhanced the meaning of the story. :(**

**Don't worry guys, when I take over the world, we won't have this problem anymore. For those that actually read this part and listen to me ramble, THANK YOU! **

**Now that that's said and done, wanna review? It would lift my spirits greatly!**


End file.
